lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Call of the Drongo
The Call of the Drongo is the tenth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis The Lion Guard steps in as they encounter a deceptive drongo bird named Tamaa who mimics predators to scare off smaller animals.Disney Press Plot In the Pride Lands, animals are gathering their food to eat. A jerboa is spooked when a voice claiming to be Makuu is heard, threatening to eat her. She scatters and leaves her food behind. Then, a female hare hears a voice claiming to be Goigoi, threatening to eat her. She too scatters away, leaving her meal behind. Finally, as Muhangus is about to eat his meal, a voice similar to that of Janja's causes him to abandon his meal too. The three animals find the Lion Guard for help and explain their concerns. Kion sends Fuli and Ono out to get Goigoi and Bunga and Beshte out to get Makuu, while Kion goes after Janja. After checking out the areas, no trace of any of the offenders is found. However, each of the animals returns to find their meals are gone. Although Bunga is positive that the Guard scared them off, the rest of the Guard aren't so sure. Ono also points out that none of those offenders eat that kind of food. While they're thinking, they hear Janja in the distance and rush off to find him. They didn't find Janja, but they did find a drongo bird named Tamaa hidden inside a bush. He at first attempts to throw the Guard in the wrong direction, but Ono is quickly realizing what is going on. The Guard returns and Tamaa confesses that he did indeed impersonate the dangerous animals. He calls himself the Bird of a Thousand Voices, impressing Bunga, who asks for an impersonation of himself. However, Kion becomes annoyed, and orders Tamaa to stop. Although the bird feigns his shame, Ono interrupts as Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are chasing a herd of impalas nearby. Angrily, Kion gives Tamaa a final order not to use his voices for his own benefits again, before taking the Guard off to deal with Janja's clan. Beshte blocks the hyenas with his behind, and Kion issues them with an order to leave. The hyenas do so. Meanwhile, Tamaa attempts to mingle with a female mouse, who refuses to share her grubs with the bird. Annoyed, Tamaa breaks his promise and impersonates Janja, confusing Cheezi and Chungu who overhear him nearby. Janja soon locates the drongo, and Cheezi seizes him. Janja agrees not to eat him, on the condition that he helps with his latest plan. Back with the impala herd, Janja forces Tamaa to impersonate Kion, telling the impala to get out of the Pride Lands and into the Outlands due to the hyenas. Although the impalas were originally hesitant, Thurston firstly left, causing others to follow. Tamaa asks to be released since he did as he was asked, but Janja instead decides to keep him. Meanwhile, things have been quiet in the Pride Lands. Soon, Thurston arrives and tells the Guard to get to the Outlands. When questioned about it, he informs them that Kion told him to do so. However, Kion soon figures that it's likely Janja's doing and that Tamaa probably had no choice in the matter. The Guard rush off, leaving Thurston confused. In the Outlands, the impala has gathered together in a gorge. Janja takes the lead, leaving Cheezi still holding Tamaa with his mouth. Tamaa's first attempt to fool them into letting him go fails, though when the bird imitates their leader, Cheezi quickly sets him free. Before Tamaa leaves, he decided to help the impalas to return. He begins to imitate all of the Lion Guard's voices from all around, frightening the hyenas. Nearby, Ono has no luck in locating the hyenas. But he and the Guard soon hear Tamaa's impression of Bunga and rush to the scene. Meanwhile, Janja finally realizes that Cheezi no longer holds their prisoner, and soon locates Tamaa. Just as he's about to grab him, Kion calls out, inadvertently impressing Chungu who believes that Tamaa impersonated Kion without moving his mouth. Kion pins Janja to the ground, who feigns innocence. After Kion's' warning, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu leave. Back in the Pride Lands, Tamaa, having learned his lesson, flies away, promising to use his talent only for the greater good. Before he leaves, Bunga asks him to do one last impersonation of himself. Tamaa responds with Bunga's signature catchphrase of Zuka Zama! and flies away. Whilst Bunga admires his own voice, the Guard has already trotted away, leaving Bunga to catch up. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References fr:L'appel du Drongo Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Media